


“Talk to me again and I’ll stab you”

by gallavivh



Series: Gap fillers [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Elementary School, First Meetings, Gap Filler, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavivh/pseuds/gallavivh
Summary: Ian mentioned in a season 10 interview/promo that he and Mickey met in 3rd grade over a pencil. I tried my best to scribble out my thoughts
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gap fillers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	“Talk to me again and I’ll stab you”

Ian was having a bad day. He had forgotten his backpack and even worse, he didn't have his brother Lip to loan him anything. All the 5th graders went on the end of the year field trip while all the 3rd graders like Ian were stuck in their regular classes. Luckily, Ian was a good kid and almost never forgot his homework, so when he told each of his teachers what had happened, they understood and agreed to accept the work a day late. His homework wasn't his only problem though. He had left all his pencils and notebooks at home in his bag too. He only realized this as class began and Ian had taken his assigned seat. He quietly stood up and walked to the front of the room to a small bin where Ms. Harris kept pieces of blank loose-leaf paper for “forgetful children”, who he was now a part of. He sunk back into his seat with 3 sheets and looked for someone to ask if he could borrow a pencil. Ian was a pretty quiet kid. His best friend was his brother Lip, they spent their lunches and recesses together and Lip had a couple of friends that accepted Ian as an honorary 5th grader, only meaning they wouldn't pick on him for being a small, dumb 3rd grader. When Lip’s friend brought a bottle of Old Style he stole from his dad’s cooler in the garage they even let Ian try some. But on days when Lip and his friends weren't at school, Ian would usually read through his lunch and play out the latest Star Wars movie with kids he didn't really know on the playground. 

Ian turned around in his chair, lightly tapping the desk of the boy behind him. He had dark black hair and was facing down, aggressively scribbling onto his desk with a small worn out pencil that looked like it was sharpened using a pocket knife and a shaky hand. Written upside down from Ian’s view was the name Mikhailo on a yellow name tag taped to his desk. “Hey, can I borrow a pencil?” The boy looked up, surprised to be spoken to by Ian but quickly forced a mean look on his face, trying almost too hard to seem tough. “Talk to me again, and I'll stab you.” _Fuck._ Mickey thought. _Why did I say that?_

He had seen the redhead around the school before, he was pretty much the only kid in the school with red hair, so Ian had a pretty bright target on him. When Mickey would slam someone into a locker or punch and kick them, if Ian was close he'd sometimes try to check up on them after and see if they were ok. He was sweet. Mickey never tried to pick on Ian, and Mickey tried to have his brothers steer clear of Ian too, so they didn't either. Even though Ian was a goody-two-shoes, always asking smart questions and doing his homework on time, going up to the board. Even when he got a question wrong and other kids would laugh, Ian never seemed upset, just quiet. It made Mickey mad when people laughed at Ian’s wrong answers. 

“I'll give it back, I forgot my bag at home. I don't have a pencil.” Ian explained. “ _Not_ my problem,” Mickey said. Ian huffed, turning back in his seat. Mickey went back to writing on his desk, though looking up at Ian’s bright red hair in regret that he didn't offer Ian his pencil. Ian got up again, walking up to the bin with the spare paper, looking to the bin next to it for any pencil. All that was left was the smallest, most chewed pencil Ian had ever seen and a white colored pencil, which was useless. Mickey glanced up to watch Ian shuffle to the pencil box and before Ian turned around Mickey hurried up and bent forward, placing his only pencil on Ian’s desk. When Ian came back to his seat, he noticed the pencil on his desk before sitting down and mumbled a quiet “Thanks”. Mickey quickly pasted a mean scowl on his face, now picking at the letters carved into his desk instead of making new ones. When it was time to leave their main class and move to the art room Ian turned to return Mickey’s pencil. Mickey left without looking up, leaving the pencil in Ian’s hand. Mickey hurried to grab his ripped up, hand-me-down bag and left ahead of Ian without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> The interview Ian says this can be found by searching “Infatuation after Incarceration“ from the Shameless YouTube channel.


End file.
